1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game board and particularly to a game board utilizing movable pieces of two alternating indicia or colors which are moved along longitudinal tracks back and forth across a center line. A die, or other means of chance, determines the number of pieces to be moved by a person selecting one of the colored pieces. The final location of the pieces of one color in a plurality of tracks determines the winner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of game boards having movable pieces of two different colors which are moved in linear paths has been known. Many of these are games of chance which require little or no skill. Others are relatively complex with rules which are difficult to follow. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,245, which shows the use of color-coded squares on a board and a color-coded die, with game pieces moved incrementally along tracks corresponding to the number on the die. A plurality of lanes in the form of an oval represents a racetrack with movement of pieces dependent entirely on chance and luck.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,194 utilizes a square game board with eight lines along each edge forming sixty-four squares. Each player has a certain number of color-coded discs which also have other markings and numbers. After specified manipulations of the discs, the player having the highest score of the sum of the numbers on the upper faces of the remaining discs is the winner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,348 includes game pieces which are held captive in openings in the game board to prevent loss or removal. The pieces are moved along slotted paths to particular stop positions determined by a spinner and the rules of the game. In one variation, the player pieces are advanced toward a goal, with the first player reaching the goal being the winner.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,741,832 describes a race course divided into four lanes and spaces along the lanes representing distance and time. The game pieces may be discs representing runners with movement determined by the toss of a die.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,433,919 relates to a game board having eight squares in each direction for a total of sixty-four. Flat disc playing pieces are manipulated to capture oppositely designated discs. Different letters or colors are used by two players and each disc has a numerical or other symbol. When all pieces are captured or no more moves are possible, the game ends. The person with the greatest number of pieces of the designated symbol or color or numerical total may be the winner.
While these game boards show individual elements of the present game, there is no indication of the alternate track and color arrangement with discs movable back and forth along the tracks in order to establish a particular winning combination.